Baile Nua
by xXEimiXx
Summary: Bella moves all the way from Ireland to the small town of Forks, hoping for a new start. Can she leave her demons back in her homeland or will they continue to haunt her. First Fanfic! Please don't eat me!
1. Hell, borderline torture?

"Bella. Bella? Are you okay?"

A rather large hairy hand swung in and out of my vision, bringing me sharply back to reality. My eyes travelled towards the owner of the hand. There I found the kind, caring but now worried face of my dad, Charlie.

"You feeling okay Bells?" the tone of his voice mirrored his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm grand dad…just got lost in my train of thought." I had been staring out the car window, at what was now my new school. A structure, tiny in comparison to my former school. It was red brick with wide green spaces around it and cement paving linking each section of the building to each other and the main office. The building itself seemed relatively harmless, I was more worried about the students inside.

"Well dad, I better get going. Don't want to be late on my first day." I forced what I hoped what was a convincing smile onto my face and leaned over to give Charlie a quick peck on the cheek .

"Okay, hunny. Good luck. I'll pick you up straight after school."

I flung the door open and was just about to get out when he spoke again.

" And Bells? Try to have a good day. You could be very happy here" He smiled encouragingly and I tried to share his optimism. I really did.

--------------------------------------------------------------

As I exited the car and made my way across the car park I could feel dozens of eyes watching me. In a town as small as Forks, a new kid could obviously be spotted a mile off. I kept my head down and focused on the loud, trashy music being emitted from my headphones. I scurried onwards to the school's office to retrieve my brand new time table.

_Oh crap! Double art history first thing in the morning?!?.. Ah well… at least no more Irish_

I made it through the first five classes without bashing into anything, tripping up or colliding with anyone. I was beginning to think that this was going to be an alright day. I kept to myself in most of the classes. Too restrained by my initial shyness to make much conversation with those whom I shared a desk with. Still I was fairly upbeat…Until lunchtime that is.

_Shite…_

Where was I going to sit? I didn't want to sit on my own and seem like a loner but I also didn't want to intrude on anyone else's table.

_Crap!_

When the bell rung out for lunch, I slowly made my way to the cafeteria. As each step took me closer the wave of profanities surging though my mind became more and more intense as panic started to set in. I joined the lunch queue, hoping the answer to my dilemma would emerge from the blue. Five minutes…..Ten minutes went by..… I was getting closer and closer to the register but no closer to a solution.

_Shite! Bollocks! Fuck!_

It was then that my saviour bounced forward to solve my predicament. She was a small beautiful, pixyish looking girl with raven spiky hair. She grabbed my hand and begun to pump it up and down enthusiastically .

"Hi! I'm Alice!" She exclaimed. Her voice was like tinkling wind chimes.

"I know you're new here so I though you might like to come and sit over with me and my friends." She beamed at me, gesturing towards a table filled with rowdy, laughing teens my age.

_Ah sure why not!_

"That would be awesome! Cheers!" . As soon as the words left my mouth, her face brightened even more so. Something I had not thought possible.

"You're Irish?!?" Her voice reached octaves I knew mine could never reach and her eyes sparkled. My accent had obviously revealed my origins. I had never thought of my accent being that strong, but obviously here it was about as inconspicuous as a flying brick.

"Yup. From Dublin. "

"Wow! That's so awesome! The guys are just gonna LOVE you!" she squealed. She was so loud and bubbly that her excitement became contagious and soon I was almost actually skipping along with her back to the table at which her friends were sitting. When we reached it Alice began calling out the names of each of the people and pointing to them in turn. All of them seemed friendly enough. A mix of girls and boys, most fitting into the rocker or emo stereotype. Two people stood out for me. Both for bad reasons. One girl Lauren, a blond who was pretty until she opened her mouth, looked me up and down and glared hostilely at me. I had become centre of attention. Everyone was more interested in talking to the new girl rather than her whine on about some guy she had met at the weekend. She seemed especially the annoyed that Mike's attention was no longer on her. Mike on the other hand liked me too much and did little to hide this fact. His eyes roamed my body and made me feel self conscious.

_I now wish my top wasn't so low cut…_

He had a cute baby face and boyish charm but he really wasn't my type. I liked my guys tough and manly, not puppy dog cute. Not that I was in any way, shape or form, mentally ready to be in a relationship of any degree. My trust in guys had been completely shattered.

Despite Lauren and Mike conversation flowed easily and I was starting to feel at ease. These were my kind of people. Crazy, but in the best way possible. All too soon it was time for classes again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally my last two classes was a double Chemistry

_Woo Chemistry! Awesome!_

Again as was routine since the start of the day, when I entered the classroom I approached the teacher and stood awkwardly at the front of the room until the teacher was kind enough to assign me a seat.

"Welcome Bella. Okay. Well the only free seat is beside Mr. Cullen there by the window."

My gaze followed the direction of Mr O'Neil's arm and my eyes landed on a rather exquisite creature. "Mr. Cullen" looked up at me upon hearing his name. His bronze hair was perfectly dishevelled and his emerald gaze was striking. His face was nice too. I stumbled over to my new desk with a lack of grace that only I seem to posses and my cheeks started to heat up as his stare never left me. I unceremoniously plonked my butt down on the chair and almost broke some expensive lab equipment when swinging my bag off my shoulder.

_Smooth Bella. Real Smooth._

I glanced over at him and saw that he was suppressing a smile.

"Hey, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. I guess you're my new Chem buddy." A crooked grin graced his face and my stomach did summersaults in response.

"Bella" I said, extending my hand in greeting. "And yeah it would seem so." I smiled in reply but somehow I didn't think mine had the same affect as his had on me. Our attention was soon snapped back to Mr. O'Neil at the front of the room as he began a lively lecture on the Mole. Though engrossed in the Mole and its extensive uses I was hyper aware of my breathing and even the smallest of movements I made because of the Greek God sitting beside me. Dear god this was going to be a long double.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Bells! So how was your first day? Hell, borderline torture?" This was the question with which Charlie greeted me with as I entered the car after my long first day. I thought for a moment before answering the simple question. I had made new friends, Alice especially, who had invited me to stay over tomorrow evening in her's, most of my new teachers seemed decent enough, and then of course there was my rather dashing new Chemistry partner Edward Cullen . All in all it had been a good day. Maybe this whole fresh start could really work. Maybe I would be able to put the past where it belonged and move on with my life. I was finally feeling hopeful that I could leave my lurking shadows and demons back in Ireland. That a bright positive future was ahead of me here in the small town of rainy Forks.

"Yeah , the hot poker, scalding water kind of torture" I joked letting a broad smile envelope my face.


	2. French & Karma

I awoke to the harsh sound of my alarm clock, invading my ears and causing me to wince. I had an intense urge to snuggle deeper into my soft, deep purple and stay there for the rest of the day, but I knew this would not go down well with Charlie. I forced myself out of the warm comfortable confines of my bed into the shower. Once squeaky clean I went to my small crapped wardrobe in search of clothes. Nothing seemed to suit. It seemed that all my best t-shirts had decided to cease to exist. Shamefully, thoughts of Edward crept into my head as I was deciding on my attire.

**_Would he like this? Keep it casual or a little dressed up?_**

I was partly scolding myself for this. He was just a guy. Why should I guy influence what I wear?

**_Because he's hot. _**

Fair point. I settled on my usual. Jeans, vans and a t-shirt. My favourite t-shirt though of course. It was red with "meat is murder...tasty, _tasty _murder" across the chest. You gotta love Sloppy Joe/Dirty Jane. After throwing on a light bit of make-up and inhaling a bowl of cereal in the kitchen, I hurried outside into the cold. I pulled my oversize hoddie over my head as the cold bit at my skin, but this was not something i was unaccustomed to. Of all the the differences there was between Dublin and Forks, the rainy weather was not one of them. I breathed a sigh of relief as my gaze settled on the end of my drive way. There she sat. My baby. My BIG baby really. Yesterday afternoon when Charlie and myself arrived home she was there waiting for me in the drive way. My beat up, cherry red truck. A welcoming present from Charlie. He had gone to be early last night just to escape my incessant stream of "thank you"s. I climbed into my truck bed and ignited the ferocious engine. The only set back to my beloved car. It's deafening roar.

**-------------------------------------------------**

I arrived at school with just enough time to race to my locker to gather the few books I needed for my next class. I managed to get through my first six classes with out embarrassing or horribly maiming myself (always a plus) and before I knew it, it was lunch time. Again I was seated next to Alice surrounded buy the friendly buzz of the people at the table. Mike sat across from me an eager look on his boyish face.

"Hey Bella. How's your day so far?". I mentally cringed as Mike tried to strike up a conversation in what he obviously though was a seductive voice and a winning smile.

"Grand. Your's?"

"Better now you're here" he grinned, throwing me a wink.

"eh…okay……"

What do you say to that? I wanted to let him know I wasn't interested, but being tactile or subtle were not one of my few talents. I knew if I tired to gently let him down I would somehow end up insulting him and with my luck possibly his mother. Again I was saved by the person who I was beginning to think was my guardian angel.

"Bella! What time are you coming to mine at after school? We can drop by the video store to rent out some DVD's and make it a proper girly night in!"

**_Dear god Alice, I love you!_**

"Eh, whenever you want me over at. I just have to pop home to grab my stuff. Anything you -"

The loud obnoxious buzz of the school bell cut me off. Time for French!

_**YAY FRENCH!**(in a non sarcastic way)_

I actually really liked French. It was most like though due to the fact that my old French teacher back in Ireland was amazing and we always had great banter in her class. I spent a good five minutes looking for my classroom, arriving JUST as the second bell rang. I scurried to the only free desk with my head bent, trying not to draw attention to myself.

**_Just three more steps…. Your gonna make it!…almost there! …almost…_**

Apparently this was not my day. I was mere inches from my seat when my foot caught on a rouge bad strap, causing me to fall flat on my face. The room exploded into laughter as I stifled a groan and dragged myself up off the floor onto my seat.

"Karma's just a bitch, ain't it?"

My jaw dropped. Did a teacher just say that to me? There stood a short stocky man with wild caterpillar eyebrows. A smirk was spread across his face. Obviously humiliating his students was something he took pleasure already flamed cheeks turned crimson as I muttered apologises to my odd and outspoken new French teacher. It was only then as I began to take my French books out of my bag when I heard a familiar voice, that sounded like it was suppressing laughter.

"You okay?"

**_Could this situation be ANY worse?_**

I brought my gaze up to the person sitting next to me only to be met by the piercing stare of my Greek god of a chemistry buddy. He had witnessed my embarrassing fall. It seemed my blush was destined to be a permanent part of my face.

"Yeah I'm grand….. Happens a lot actually."

"I suggest bubble wrap then"

A crooked grin graced his face, causing my stomach to perform somersaults. Mr. Coolahan's throaty french voice brought me crashing back to reality.

"Eh, Bien! Aujourd'hui nous parlerons de la discipline."

The rest of the class passed with each of us hurriedly taking down notes off the board. I couldn't noticing that Edward kept glancing at me every once in a while. I began to worry that I had something on my face and kept self-consciously brushing my hand against the side of my face. This seemed to only amuse him and heighten my paranoia.

I sped out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, almost bowling over Alice. My pixie like friend was especially bright today. she wore dark jeans but and luminous yellow tank top and runners. How could I have not seen her?

"Alice! Thank god! Have I got anything on my face?"

"oh hey Bella, I'm fine ,yeah. How are you? My days going rather well actually-"

"Alice! Seriously? My face?"

"Fine! Fine! It's flawless. Your make-up is perfect! Why do you ask?"

"….just….eh some guy kept staring at me in French. I was just worried it was because I had something on my face".

I was now slightly embarrassed. I had made a big deal over nothing and could now see Alice's eyes brighten as realisation dawned.

"_ooooooo_! A boy? Do tell! What's his name?"

I hesitated. Alice had been so nice to me. But I wasn't sure. Would she reveal my crush to him? Was she one of those girls who was _obsessed_ with match-making? I didn't want to seem like an ever bigger gobshite to him than I already was.

"eh I'm not sure. But hey it doesn't matter. He probably doesn't like me anyway."

Alice's eyes widened upon hearing my response.

"what are you smoking and can I have some? Are you serious? Bella, your smokin'!"

To emphasise her point she licked her finger and placed it on her butt cheek, making sizzling noises. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Linking my arm in hers, I dragged her off to our next class, both of us giggling to ourselves along the way.

**-------------------------------------------------**

I stood outside Alice's after ringing her doorbell, waiting for an answer. Her house was enormous! Three stories tall and very modern and chic looking. My first reaction on seeing the glorious white house was a pang of jealousy. I suddenly became very nervous. What if Alice wasn't the one who answered the door? In the short time we had know each other we had become very close but she had never spoken of her family. I was intimidated enough by her house and that was an inanimate object! Were they nice? They had to be if they produced Alice. She was a little eccentric, but the nicest person I know.

My breath caught in my throat as the door swung open. There leaning causally in the doorway was none other than Edward Cullen.

**_Shite…_**

-------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: Hey peoples. Erm please read and review! It's my first fanfic and I'm hoping to improve as I go along but I'd love to hear some feed back on how i could improve and even if I should continue with this at all XD. **_

_**thank you to anyone who has bothered to read my terrible story!!**_

_**Amz xx**_


	3. Wandering eyes

I was seriously beginning to wonder if there was a god.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Erm, I'm actually looking for Alice… I must have gotten the wrong house though, sorry!"

I began to turn to hurry away when his hand caught my arm. His arm dropped instantly as he felt my body tense.

"Sorry… eh, no you do have the right house. I'm Alice's brother. Come on in."

His expression was awkward and he shoved his hands deep in his pockets obviously feeling he may have crossed a line in our chemistry buddy relationship. He stepped to the side to allow me to enter and I tentatively stepped through the doorway, finding the interior of the house was far more exquisite that the exterior.

"Wow" the whisper escaped me. The room was crisp white, with a high reaching ceiling and a back wall make solely of glass. Sunlight poured in the windows, beautifully illuminating the room. Spotless white leather sofas were expertly placed around the room and a black grand piano sat on an elevated platform to the left. The black was a stark contrast to the otherwise purely white entrance room. Though it was slightly to the side, the piano was clearly the main focus in the room. It was clear that it was someone's pride and joy. The sight before me left me speechless and with a pang of jealousy. Why couldn't my house look like this?

I heard a nervous chuckle and spun round to see Edward shyly scratching the back of his head and a small smile on his face.

"Heh heh… yeah, my mum went a bit crazy with the whole white…. colour scheme"

"Oh no, it's beautiful. Honestly! Whose is the piano?"

"it's mine. My baby" he joked.

"Really? You been playing long? I've always wanted to play an instrument but I'm rubbish with them."

"Ha ha ha…. I may just have to teach you then sometime". The small smile on his face had grown and stretched further across his face. I was now struggling to concentrate more on the words coming from his mouth than the sparkle of his emerald green eyes.

"BELLA!!!!"

My energetic, vertically challenged friend Alice suddenly stormed down the stairs. Next thing I knew I was gripped in a vice like hug. She was incredibly strong for such a tiny person. When she finally released me and stepped back I was able to take in her outfit. A small black tank top clung to her torso and an extremely short ruffled, neon pink skirt showed off her knee high, stripy, aluminous sock cladded legs. She had also teamed a pair of black hobo gloves with this ensemble.

_Aw bless. My little scene kid_

"Ahhh!! Alice!" Edward yelled covering his eyes with his hands. Alice face dropped and was overcome with concern for her brother's health.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Your clothes!! I think I'm blind" I tried to muffle my laughter but the sniggers escaped my lips.

All signs of concern on Alice's face had disappeared as she glared at Edward.

"I hate you Edward Cullen". She pouted like a five year old. This only mad the situation funnier.

"You love me really" Edward picked her yup and swung her in circles, just as he would a child of the age she was acting. Alice's giggles filled the air as the spinning made her giddy. It was clear to see that they were once of the very few siblings that got on well and was fairly close. How much more perfect could Alice's life get?

Finally Edward set his younger sibling back down, starting to feel dizzy himself. Once he regained his balance he grabbed a leather jacket of the coat stand next to the door and put it on.

"Well I'll see you guys later. I'm off to Emmett's right now." He hugged Alice goodbye and tipped his head politely to me. I couldn't help but notice how well his butt looked in his jeans as he walked out the door.

"Oh my god! You just checked out my brother!"

_Crap! Damn my obvious wandering eyes!_

"n -, n-, no I wasn't!" I squeaked. Thankfully at this stage Edward had already closed the door behind him.

"Suuuuuure…." my cheeks started to heat up under her scrutiny.

"Anyway", she continued, "let's head up to my room. You can leave your bag there and then we can start on our movie fest." I sighed in relief, glad she had dropped it. Something told me though that this was not going to be the last I heard of this.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Four long movies later it was two in the morning and Alice was sprawled across the couch, snoring lightly. We had gone down to Alice and Edward's "den" in the basement of their house. It was filled with everything a teenager could want in their entertainment room. Huge cushiony couches, a wide wall mounted plasma screen TV, a pool table, a jukebox along with various old school arcade games. Along with watching copious amounts of movies we also devoured a surprising amount of junk food for just two people. The large bowl of popcorn we had gone through had been extremely salty and left me with a raging thirst. I decided to venture out of the den in search for the kitchen.

Dressed only in my giant hoddie and pyjama shorts I crept upstairs and through the house until I found the large stainless steel kitchen. It took me ten minutes to find a glass but unfortunately that was not my biggest problem. I could not for the life of me figure out how to work the tap. No matter which way I twisted or turned it, nothing happened.

"Here, let me help you." I jumped a foot in the air at the sudden voice behind me. "God I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" It was my bronze haired lab partner who had startles me.

"You scared the beh-jasuz outta me!" I was met by a puzzled look from Edward. It was only then that I realised what he was wearing. Or more like what he _wasn't_ wearing. A shirt. If I had been impressed by his butt earlier it was nothing compared to the toned and defined stomach that greeted me now. All he wore was a pair of flannel pyjama pants. I could now see that Edward was actually rather built, but not excessively so, something that I did not find appealing.

His eyes followed my gaze and we both simultaneously blushed.

_Caught! Again!_

My eyes dropped to my feet. I didn't trust them not to wander anywhere else. I heard a soft chuckle and approaching footsteps

"I'll show you how to work the tap. Don't worry; it took me a while to decipher it as well." I brought my eyes back up to his face to see him smiling friendlily at me. This only served to confuse me. Should he not have just left the room and avoided talking to me? He has just been blatantly checked out by his younger sister's friend, and he's still willing to help? This family is odd!

He reached past me to get to the tap and his arm lightly brushed against mine. I felt spark run though me even with my thick hoddie. He murmured an apology and demonstrated the complicated workings of what should have been a simple domestic tap.

"My mum's an interior designer. Hence the crazy ultra modern do-hickeys about the house." he let out a light hearted laugh in attempt to ease the tension in the room.

"Thanks so much. I really appreciate it…." what to do now? The embarrassment of being caught red handed was still fresh in my mind so I decided it would be best to just return to Alice. "Well, I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna head to bed. Em, I'll see you tomorrow morning probably…." Again he nodded a polite farewell as I rushed out of the room as fast as I could without causing an injury to myself.

I scurried down the stairs into the den and quickly closed the door behind me. My heart was hammering in my chest. Alice was still sleeping on the couch soundly where I had left her. It seemed those were to be the sleeping arrangements for the night. I quietly made my way over to the sofa and lay down. Sleep however, evaded me. All I could think of was topless Edward and how his arm brushed against mine. The thoughts that followed were jumbled and confused.

_How can I feel like this? After all I've been though. How am I not wanting to run as far away as possible from the boy rather than wanting to get all the more closer?_

_It made no sense. I knew I was in for a long night of restless sleep._


End file.
